Mückenjagd
by Gin110881
Summary: Klein Luna ist zu Ginnys 5. Geburtstag eingeladen und die beiden übernachten zusammen. Nach einer ereignisreichen Geburtstagsfeier wartet eine abenteuerliche Nacht auf die Mädels. Geschrieben für die Siye Magical Creatures Challenge 2017.


AN: Dies ist eine Übersetzung meiner Geschichte Chasing Gnats, die anlässlich der Siye Magical Creatures Challenge 2017 geschrieben wurde. Viel Spaß!

* * *

Der Mond lugte durch die Vorhänge des geöffneten Fensters. Die Hitze des Tages lag noch immer schwer im Raum. Eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Das Flackern malte bewegte Schatten an die Wände.

Im dämmrigen Licht des Zimmers bewegten sich zwei farbige Flecken im Bett, ein weißer und ein feuerroter, die Köpfe der beiden Mädchen, die nach einem langen, ereignisreichen Tag im Bett lagen und kichernd über den Spaß plauderten, den sie tagsüber hatten...

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Klatsch!

„Oi, Ginny, was ist los?"

„Irgendwo im Zimmer ist eine Mücke, hörst du das Summen nicht? Sie hat gerade versucht, mich ins Ohr zu stechen. "

"Das muss ein Nargle sein", kicherte die kleine Luna. "Du hast zu viel in dem Harry-Potter-Buch gelesen, das Bill dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Dabei haben deine Augen so geglänzt, Nargles mögen das. "

„Oi, Luni, du redest wieder Unsinn." rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

Zzzzzzzzz

Klatsch!

"Oh, die verdammte Mücke hat schon wieder versucht mich zu stechen.", schrie Ginny genervt.

"Ich kann keine Mücke sehen"

"Hörst du nicht das Summen?"

"Nein."

"Es ist zu dunkel. Schade, dass wir keinen Zauberstab haben, um Licht zu machen. Die Kerze ist nicht hell genug. "

"Vielleicht könnten wir Feen rufen und sie bitten, den Raum zu beleuchten?", schlug Luna vor.

"Feen hören nicht auf Hexen, Luni." rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

"Unsinn.", erwiderte Luna mit einem ernsten Blick.

Luna ging zum Fenster und begann ein Lied zu singen, das Ginny noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich helle Flecken dem Fenster näherten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Ginny, wie sich drei Feen mit kleinen Laternen durch die Vorhänge quetschten, durch die Luft in die Mitte ihres Zimmers schwebten, und den Mädchen ein freundliches Lächeln schenkten. Die Laternen der Feen waren hell genug um den Raum zu beleuchten.

"OK, lass uns jetzt nach diesen Nargles suchen", rief Luna mit einem abenteuerlichen Schimmer in ihren Augen.

"Sei still, wir müssen auf das Summen aufpassen", antwortete ihre Freundin streng.

Die Mädchen legten den Zeigefinger über ihre Münder, "pssst", und sahen sich mit großen Augen im Zimmer um, darauf hoffend einen Blick auf die Mücke zu erhaschen.

Stille.

Die Feen lächelten die Mädchen freundlich an, oder lachten sie sie aus? Wer weiß…

Ginny war nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass sich die Feen über sie lustig machten. Sie kroch aus dem Bett. "Komm Luni, steh auf, wir suchen nach der Mücke."

Mit offenen Mündern schlichen die beiden Mädchen auf Zehenspitzen durch den Raum und versuchten eine Bewegung oder ein Geräusch wahrzunehmen.

Nichts. Absolute Stille.

Plötzlich…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sie ist dort drüben, schau, an der Wand über der Kommode." Schrie Ginny aufgeregt. Sie eilte zur Kommode und deutete mit ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle an der Decke: "Da ist sie."

Luna schoss zu Ginnys Schreibtisch, packte den Stuhl und schob ihn zur Kommode. "Wir werden sie fangen." Sie kletterte zuerst auf den Stuhl, von dort auf die Kommode, nur um festzustellen, dass sie zu klein war um an die Decke zu reichen. Kurzentschlossen bückte sie sich, zog eine Socke aus und warf sie an die Decke, um die Mücke zu verjagen.

Zzzzzzzz

"Luni, schau, über meinen Kleiderschrank."

Luna sprang von der Kommode, schwankte kurz, hielt sich Ginny fest und zog sie beide zu Boden.

Die Mädchen saßen auf dem Boden und sahen sich lachend an.

"Komm schon, wir schieben die Kommode in den Schrank und fangen die Mücke", kicherte Ginny und stand auf, um Luna hochzuziehen. Gemeinsam schoben die beiden Mädchen die Kommode durch den Raum.

"Du zuerst", gluckste Luna und versuchte Ginny auf die Kommode zu heben.

"Unsinn, Luni. Hol den Stuhl."

Luna schob den Stuhl zur Kommode. "Los, Ginny, fang die Mücke."

Immer noch kichernd, kletterte Ginny auf die Kommode. Luna reichte ihr den Stuhl, damit sie leichter auf den Schrank klettern konnte. Ginny griff nach oben, zog sich langsam am Schrank hoch, schwang ein Bein über die Kante und schob sich langsam auf den Schrank.

"Ah, hier ist er." rief Ginny erfreut. Sie griff nach der Harry-Potter-Puppe, die auf dem Schrank lag, und zeigte sie stolz Luna. "Das müssen Fred und George gewesen sein. Die beiden versuchen immer, mich zu ärgern."

Luna verdrehte die Augen, "Wirf ihn runter, ich werde ihn fangen."

Ginny warf die Puppe zu ihrer Freundin, die ihn mit beiden Händen fing und ins Bett legte.

Währenddessen sah sich Ginny um, um herauszufinden, wo sich die Mücke versteckte.

Zzzzzzzzz.

"Hier ist sie." schrie Ginny erneut, und warf sich schnell nach vorn, um die Mücke zu packen. Die heftige Bewegung ließ sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren, sie rutschte über den Rand des Kleiderschranks. Während sie im freien Fall auf ihr Bett flog, griff sie mit der rechten ausgestreckten Hand nach der Mücke und packte sie.

Peng!

In der Mitte ihres zerschmetterten Bettes saß Ginny, triumphierend ihre rechte Hand in die Luft stoßend, und schrie: "Ich habe sie gefangen, ich habe sie gefangen!"

Luna rannte schnell zu den Überresten von Ginnys Bett, "Wow Ginny. Das war ein perfekter Flug und ein brillanter Fang. Hast du heimlich auf einem Besen geübt?"

"Oi, Luni, mir gefällt die Idee", kicherte Ginny. "Das muss ich unbedingt ausprobieren."

"Komm schon", unterbrach Luna sie ungeduldig und deutete auf Ginnys Hand, "Zeig sie mir!"

"Warte!" Ginny öffnete langsam ihre Hand und starrte erstaunt auf das kleine Wesen darin. "Oh, das ist keine Mücke, oder?"

"Was hab ich dir gesagt. Es ist ein Nargle", grinste Luna sie wissend an. "Sie schlüpfen durch deine Ohren in deinen Kopf, lassen deine Augen hell leuchten, wenn du das Harry-Potter-Buch liest, und sie lassen dich von ihm träumen, wenn du schläfst und die Harry-Potter-Puppe in deinen Armen hältst."

"Oi, Luni, du bist gemein", beschwerte sich Ginny, konnte aber keine leichte Röte verstecken.

Peng!

Die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer flog auf. Erschrocken flohen die Feen durch das offene Fenster, das Zimmer lag plötzlich wieder im Dunkel.

"Lumos!" schrie Mrs. Weasley, in der Mitte des Raumes stehend und hob ihren Zauberstab. "Was ist das für ein Lärm?"

Zzzzzzzzz

"Oh, nichts Mum, es ist nur ein Nargle."

"Ein Was?" murmelte Ginnys Mutter.

"Ein Nargle." Kicherten beide Mädchen und konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen.


End file.
